Mass effect: New generation
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Tali is pregnant, she is afraid that John is dead. During this time a squad of the alliance is doing research to find survivors on the citadel, some years a new generation arrives, and a new threat approaches and maintains to the turn of the new crew and the new hero to eliminate the threat. (CANCEL) The reason for my cancellation is written on my account.
1. Prologue

Mass effect: New generation

Prologue

_The crucial was to shoot to do a lot of damage but the war and to finish now, against the biggest threat in the world, with the relays heavily damaged I am on will find a solution, I am very confident because if have gathered to fight reaper I'm sure we can work together._

_Commander Corvos._

"So commander, happy to have won the war?" Request are soldier, They are in a turnip in direction towards the citadel to find survivors.

"Yes, but everyone in the galaxy deserves credit." Said Corvos.

"Did you think we will find survivors?" Ask for soldier medicine.

"Fate is like a gift, it can be a bad gift or the best." Said Corvos.

"You were talking like you just got the wrong gifts?" Request are soldier.

"You are talking to the commander who was firing my superiors myself and my squad for a crime I did not commit." Said Corvos.

"Should the problem be resolved if you join the alliance now?" Ask the female medicine soldier.

"Yes, thanks to Commander Shepard." Said Corvos, They look at their commander in a surprised way.

"Do you know the war hero !?" The two soldiers said.

"I'm helping them destroy the base of the collectors." Said Corvos.

"How was Commander Shepard in person." Ask the woman medicine with an interest on the beautiful knight in armor N7.

"Do you want to know if he's single that's that?" Corvos asks.

"Who do you take me for a fangirl ... and is he alone?" Ask for a whisper.

"No he is not alone and yes his serious their story." Said Corvos

"Oh." Said the woman doctor with disappointment and the soldier laughed a little.

"Ok everyone has arrived." Said Corvos

* * *

Hang time at Normandy

"What can't it be true." Said Tali, Doctor Chakwas is watching his blood work.

"Science doesn't lie Tali you're pregnant." Said Karin, Tali looks at the floor with sadness, Karin gets closer to Tali.

"A problem my children?" Said Karin

"I ... I wish John was there, my heart tells me who is alive but my head says he is dead." Said Tali.

"Its why you refused to put her name on the monument wall?" Said karin

"Yes." Said in a whisper, Then suddenly Garrus arrives in the medical room.

"Garrus? Is he having a problem?" Said Karin

"Tali, I have news for you." Said Garrus.

"Good or bad?" Tali request

"It depends on you, Admiral Hackett to inform a joker who is looking for survivors on the citadel." Said Garrus.

"He on-" Said Tali but she was cut by scrub to say.

"They won't find John if you ask me." Said Garrus, Tali looks at the ground then she places a hand on her stomach,

"We have to find John on the citadel, I'm going to ask Joker that have headed for the citadel." Said Tali who got up to go to the driver of the Normandy.

"Tali, in this condition you can't do research." Said Karin, Garrus is looking at him curiously.

"Why?" Ask garrus, Karin looks at Tali who nods.

"Tali is pregnant."

* * *

Hang on time at the citadel

Commander Corvos and his team are doing research to find survivors when suddenly he receives a message.

* * *

_Edward ses Tali_

_Have told me that you have to look for survivors on the citadel and its the last position of John, please please I want to find you John._

_With love Tali._

* * *

Edward sighs and begins to write

* * *

_Hello Tali_

_I am on the citadel I am going to make a small investigation on its position and I give you news._

_By your friend Edward_

_PS If you see Sarah says I love her._

* * *

Then he sends the message and some second Tali has already sent his cords, Edward calls his team.

"Hello here Commander Corvos have quite the area to go to another area." Said Edward

"To go or Commander if I can ask the question?" Ask the soldier

"I had coordinates from the site that Commander John Shepard may be there." Said Edward.

"But have a mission to survive?" Ask the female soldier doctor.

"Theoretically we are looking for a survivor and Commander Shepard is a potential survivor but don't worry I will take responsibility if ever the admirals disagree." Said Edward going to the commander's last location.

* * *

In the alliance ship

Admiral Steven Hackett begins to read reports from Earth but not yet on the citadel, the last site of Shepard, for him he will search his body to see if he is dead or not.

"Where are you Shepard." Admiral Hackett said in a whisper.

"Admiral, are you all right?" Asks for Slayer N7, Hackett sees Lt. Alex and Edward's brother.

"Yes I am looking for answers to my questions but only one man can answer me, Is something wrong my boy?" Asks Admiral Hackett.

"I just want to tell you that the Normandy want to dock, give you permission?" Asks Lieutenant Alex

"Permission granted." Said Admiral Hackett, Alex is opening up omni-tech.

"Its good, have permission." Said Alex, a few minutes later the crew of the Normandy and arrive at the conference room.

"I'm glad to see you all of you." Said Alex to the crew, then Alex sees a species that never wants that is similar to a collector.

"Are you a protheen?" Ask Alex.

"Yes." Said Javik

"Ah well, I'm not surprised." Said Alex

"Alex its very important that I ask, do you have news of your brother?" Tali asks in despair, Alex sighs to say.

"No, not yet, I'm sorry." Said Alex then the door opens to see a woman with short hair and some scar on her face.

"I see that Alex is around talking to the lady." Said the woman

"What do you want Sarah, if I want to talk to a boy I already have the boys from Normandy." Said Alex who gets hit hard on the head.

"How many times do I have to say that I am a WOMAN." Said Sara.

"Stop hitting me and more real you look ..." Alex did not finish his sentence because Sarah had the biotic fist ready to strike, His steps for nothing called her the Fury N7, Alex looks at the crew of the Normandy.

"Help me." Said Alex, Sarah turns to the crew of the Normandy with a somber look. Ashley broke the silence.

"You know you can have long hair, it's going to make you look good for Edward." Ashley says of a girl counselor, just hearing her boyfriand's name calm her down.

"I'm going to try." Said Sarah

"Good, finally," said Alex.

"But I do it only for Edward." Said Sarah.

"There are people who are beautiful by nature and other people must work hard to be beautiful." Said Alex who receives a punch from Sarah in Alex's belly, the crew of the Normandy watches the argument as a brother-in-law and sister-in-law.

"Is she still like that?" Ask Liara.

"Its more of the argument between brother and sister." Said Tali.

"Is she like her boyfriend?" Ask Ashley.

"No, but sometimes she can have the attitude of a missing boy." Said Tali, Sarah crosses her arms to say.

"Say I wanted you to sponsor my children." Said Sarah.

"Have you already made it? Must be starting to be pregnant before you say that." Said Alex, Suddenly Sarah's smugness fell then she put her hands on her stomach. Everyone in the room is amazed.

"Wait, are you pregnant with my brother?" Ask Alex

"For three weeks." Said Sarah then suddenly Alex gave an affectionate hug.

"I will become an uncle." Said Alex then everyone came to congratulate him and then it's Tali's turn.

"I'm happy for you and Edward" Said Tali which gives him a hug.

"Thank you, maybe you and John could adopt a child someday." Said Sarah.

"I don't think so because ... I'm pregnant with John's child." Said Tali who would attract everyone to the room.

"Am I happy for you what John said?" Said Sarah, Tali is starting to tremble, Sarah just doesn't understand what Alex is talking about.

"The statue of Commander John and unknown" Said Alex, Sarah turns to Alex.

"So why aren't you with our commander?" Ask Sarah.

"Admiral Hachett needed me to keep in touch with our N7 squad.

"Wait, you this N7 squad that was fired from the alliance for a crime that you hadn't committed?" James asks with fascination.

"And you must be the blue of the N7 program?" Ask Alex.

"In person." Said Vega swollen his chest

"So I'll tell you our story about my squad-" Start Alex

* * *

On the citadel

The team is looking for survivors but unfortunately they have found the bodies of Admiral Anderson then a man in a brainwashed suit, the soldier put the two corpses in a bag then he brought them on the shuttle, Edward continues the search then he sees a body with the collar indicates N7, Edward approaches the body when suddenly he has a deep breath.

"My God!?" Said Edward surprised then he runs towards the body, he moves the rubble to see the shock of his life.

"John its you?" Said Edward but he got no answer, then he gave medi-gel then he called his team.

"Commander Corvos here I need our doctor right away!" Said Edward.

"I'm coming major" Said the woman doctor.

Some minute her and finally arrive then she sees the body.

"I want to stabilize you!" Said Edward.

"Yes commander." Said the doctor soldier.

_If Commander Tali will never forgive me and I will have the fury of my girlfriend then of Tali, The galaxy needs an answer and only John has the answer that everyone wants, come on my friend does it for the galaxy, if its not for the galaxy at least for Tali, I don't want to announce to the galaxy who died in battle._

"Commander" Said the doctor Soldier.

"I have good news and bad news." Said

"Am I listening to you soldier?" Edward asks.

"The good news is that this man is alive and stable." Said the doctor.

"Its perfect, a lot of people will be happy thanks to you." Said Edward happy.

"But the bad thing is in a coma." Said the woman doctor, Edward sighs in relief.

"It just means that the answers will have to wait, I'm coming back." Edward said to make an important call.

* * *

On the ship.

"And its like that that our two commander discovered the real culprit and got to participate in the suicide mission." Said Alex.

"Wow, I would so much like to be part of a squad like you." Said James, Sarah smiles then she answers.

"If my commander has good references maybe you will be part of our squad."

"Alex are you welcoming me?" Said Edward.

"Commanding officer." Howls Alex, standing up as his attracting everyone but especially Tali and Sarah.

"I need to speak to Admiral Hackett." Said Edward

"Understood Commander." Said Alex who beckons everyone to follow him into the communications room.

Admiral Hackett read reports then he saw his two lieutenant and the crew of the Normandy.

"Admiral have a transmission from my commander." Said Alex.

"Pass it to me." Says Steven

" _Please tell me that John and alive._ " Thought Tali

"Admiral its you?" Said Edward.

"Yes, I told you that you had good news." Said the admiral.

"Its about Commander John shepard." Said

"I'm listening to you," said Admiral Hackett, everyone is waiting for the final green.

"I confirm to you that the commander is ALIVE and stable." Said Edward with a happy tone, the crew of the Normandy relieving him and happy, Sarah watching Tali her and so happy that she was falling on her knees, Sarah kneeling then she hugged Tali to whisper.

"All is well the worst and behind us." Said Sarah, Admiral rubbing his eyes.

"Permission to return to the ship?" Said Edward.

"You know the answer." Said Hackett.

"Were going to-" Then Edward was cut by a shot and then heard.

"Commander have been attacked?" The joy of the crew are falling and also that of Alex and Sarah.

"By whom Soldier?" Ask Edward

"Cerberus." Said the Soldier, Everyone's starting to panic.

"Admiral send reinforcements and if I do not survive tell Sarah that I love her with all my heart, I will send you to tie them up." Then the transmission ends but with the cordons.

"Admiral send me to get my commander." Said Alex

"Okay, but his will be under the command of Lt. Commander Ashley Williams." Said Admiral Hackett

"Whether it's her or me I'm lying against crazy, all I want her to know my brother is fine." Said Alex figuring out, then Ashley starts talking.

"Very well lieutenant, anyway you come with us to keep in touch with your commander, Vega you come with me." Said Ashley.

"And don't forget me, I want to go too." Said Sarah with determination.

"Sorry Sarah but you're staying here." Said Alex.

"No I have to save him and I don't get orders from-" But Alex cut him off and put his hand on his shoulders.

"It is not an order its more a request of your brother-in-law who wants to protect you and my nephew or my niece." Said Alex of sweetness, Sarah without fear in her.

"Please don't die, please!" Said Sarah crying.

"I'm going to try." Said Alex then he leaves for the Normandy's crew.

* * *

In the shuttle

Have seen Alex sharpening his sword and with full concentration as if he spoke he will kill the silence.

"You are different than on the ship." Said James, give her a shrug.

"Try to contact your commander!" Order Ashley, Alex buys him the whetstone then he presses his headset.

"Commander are you there?" Ask Alex.

"Yes, I'm defending myself, reinforcements are coming?" Ask the commander.

"Have been on the way." Said Alex.

"How is Commander Shepard?" Ask Ashley

"Commander how's John doing"

"He's in a coma, a soldier like him will be useful at the moment." Said Edward.

"Don't wake my brother have arrived." Said Alex for the ache are headset.

"Any news from the commander?" Vega request

"He is unconscious but he protects him." Said Alex

"We have a visual on the fight." Said Cortez.

They see a soldier destroyer N7, a simple soldier then a woman soldier doctor in support, the soldiers of cerberus begin to aim on the shuttle shuttle.

"Commander, are they targeting the shuttle to prevent them from shooting at us?" Said Alex.

"I'll take care of it lieutenant." Said Edward jumping on debris then to make a big shock wave then he fired missile hawks at the rest of the soldiers, Ashley and james were impressed.

"Awesome, huh." Said Alex

"We will talk later for the moment and have the extraction done." Said Ashley.

"Understood." Said the two Soldier, the shuttle landed then the door reopened to see the commander listening to a transmission, they went out to monitor the surroundings if they had any enemies.

"Commanding officer." Said Ashley making a military salute.

"Rest lieutenant-command, Prepare yourself, reinforcements arrive, will move the commander in the shuttle then leave."

"What kind of enemy should we send?" Ask James.

"I can't say, but I'm sure who has to send reinforcements to prepare for the worst." Said Commander Corvos, they moved John on the shuttle then suddenly.

"Ordering something happens and its huge area." Said Cortez, Edward understood right away.

"Leave immediately, soldier!" Said Commander Corvos.

"But-" Said Cortez but he was cut off by the commander.

"Its an order." Said Edward closing the door then the Shuttle is gone then Edward turns to say.

"Put you covered!" Said Commander Corvos who took cover and the rest of the squad too.

"Who's coming-" Then Ashley cuts her off with a hard blow to the ground to see an Atlas.

"Ah shit an Atlas ?!" Said James

"Have you ever faced this kind of enemy?" Edward asks.

"Yes Commander." Said are squad.

"Perfect, it will be over then we can go, Lieutenant-Commander, tell your pilot not to go too far, provocative tactics, you agree." Edward says, Alex nods but the rest of his squad don't understand.

"I draw attention and then draw you to its weak point!" Order a squad.

"Understood commander." Said are squad.

"Let's get started." Said Edward then he draws

"Devastator mode." Said Edward who goes around the atlas and he fires missile hawks to attract his attention and his walk, the atlas of cerberus tries to catch with his metal pliers but by surprise the pilot he holds his hand then he can move more , the squad begins to fire a non-stop burst of fire then the atlas begins to aim towards the commander because some fire will not kill him thanks to his shield.

"Oh oh, he's targeting the commander, What have we done now?" Ask James.

"I have an idea! Empty your shield, Lieutenant Corvos prepare to cut you!" Order Ashley.

"Understood." Said all the squad which launches thermal grenade then also all their capacity then now that the shield and remove, Ashley sends the signal.

"It now!" Order Ashley then Alex so he is a sword then he jumps on the rubble then he hits his metallic right arm.

"My God." Said Ashley

Then Edward arm his missiles then he shoots the visor of the atlas which is breaking.

"SHOOT ON THE PILOT." Shout Commander Corvos then have all shoot the cerberus pilot then he died and the atlas was out of use, the squad gathers to talk to each other.

"I am impressing Lieutenant Commander Williams, I will compliment your leadership skills on your Commander." Said Edward, Ashley had redness on her cheeks.

"Thank you, commander." Said Ashley.

"Come on, here, I'm going to report to Admiral Hackett, Lieutenant Commander, call your shuttle!" Said Edward, Ashley put her two fingers on her headset to speak to her pilot.

"Cortez the situation and settle you can come and get us, it's the commander's order." Order Ashley

"Understood I'm coming." Said Cortez, a few minutes ago he arrived, Edward deactivating the devastator mode, the team started to rise, there was just Edward.

"Come on, brother, I have great news for you." Said Alex

"I arrive." Said Edward who's going to go upstairs but he's stabbing his heart by a sword which is to an unknown enemy with a black hooded coat which was invisible.

"This is for revenge Kai Leng, my next ses John." Said the woman's voice, the team begins to aim but it is already gone.

"Edward." Said his brother who wants to take his hand but he gives his military chain then he says in a whisper.

"Farewell my brother." Then his soul leaves his body to fall into the void, Alex can not believe that are brother and died in battle, Ashley places his hand on Alex's shoulder to say.

"Leave" Said Ashley then he headed for the admiral's ship.


	2. Sacrifice

Chapter One: The Sacrifice

POV Alex Corvos

I'm looking at his brother's dipstick, who's all just died, it's going to be difficult to tell Sarah that they're boyfriend and dead in action, after bringing John Shepard to the ship for care I'll assemble a team to look for his body to bury them, Ashley and James look at me then they break the silence.

"I am sorry for your loss." Said Ashley sympathetically for her brother and commander, I look up at Ashley and Jame.

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander." I'm saying.

"Call me Ash." Said Ashley with a smile.

"It is not your fault that this woman who killed your commander, we will find her and kill him if necessary." Said James, I wanted to say something I was interrupted by the pilot.

"We are soon to arrive, I suggest that you warn the doctors of the alliance for who takes care of Johne." Said Cortez, their shuttle arrived on the alliance ship to moor, the squad noticed that a team of doctors were there for their savior.

* * *

To the ship

Tali and Sarah are together to talk about the babies, but Tali was not in the mood for conversation because even if John is stable and can lose life anyway and when Sarah talks about the baby her just means that she may be a child alone.

"Did you think of names for the baby?" Asked Sarah, Tali stopped thinking then she resumed the conversation.

"Oh uh yes but I can't really say which name because I don't know if he or she will be human in the quarien." Said Tali.

"Who is quarien or human you will give him quarien name?" Ask Sarah, before Tali responds they are interrupted by Garrus who announces.

"Tali." Said Garrus out of breath, Tali and Sarah are up.

"Garrus? John okay, tell me who's okay?" Tali asks desperately, Garrus smiles then he places a hand on his shoulder.

"He's still fine, just in a coma, but he's in the medical room for an inspection, Miranda and her too to look at her synthetic implant." Said Garrus who sees Tali leaving towards John's room, Garrus watches leaving with a laugh then he sees Sarah approaching him.

"I'm going to go see Edward, I'm going to tell him that I have a nice gift for him." Said Sarah who is going to find her boyfriend but garru the stop by holding his arm.

"Just ... to ... know? Did you choose names for the ... baby?" Said Garrus.

"I'll tell you when Edward is here," Said Sarah, Garrus is trying to find a way to stay here.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you." Said Garrus solemnly.

"What are you doing Garrus? A declaration of love?" Sarah asks when suddenly the port reopens to see Alex sadly.

"Alex, where's Edward?" Asked Sarah, Alex did not answer.

"Alex, WHERE IS IT!" Shouting Sarah, instead of saying a word he approaches Sarah then he gives Edward's military plaque in his hand.

"I am sorry." Whisper Alex, she looks at Edward's military plaque, Sarah is already starting to cry in tears, she sits down then she takes out all the tears from her body.

"A world without my Edward is a world I can't live in." Said Sarah in tears then she receives a slap from Alex who surprised Garrus is Sarah.

"If you speak this way you will never see my brother in the other, I know that you are not religious but that is not a reason to commit suicide so take it back, you have a child of my brother and I and our squad will be ready to help you. " Said Alex then he waits on the intercom for some talk.

"The recovery mission squad must come to the main hall!" Said Admiral Hackett

* * *

In the same vessel in the medical section

Tali is looking for her boyfriend's room to be with him has woken up even if it last a week a month or even a year she is crazy, all she wants to be with John is to live on Rannoch with our child then can be on the other, she sees Miranda looking at omni-tech.

"Miranda ?!" Said Tali, Miranda sees Tali then she smiles.

"Hello Tali, are you looking for John if I'm not mistaken?" Ask Miranda.

"Yes you know where he can be?" Ask Tali Despair, Miranda nods to say.

"It's just the" Said Miranda showing John's room, Tali walks into the room to see John almost wrapped in bandage with a machine attached to him.

"JOHN." Scream Tali who caresses her cheek then she holds his hand, Miranda arrives to speak.

"John needs time to rest, his implants are reactivated to help recover, however I don't know when he wakes up." Said Miranda.

"Its not serious time that I can stay here I will stay just waking up, I love it so much that it hurts me to see it like that." Said Tali, Miranda gives a chair to Tali who sits next to him.

* * *

On the Normandy's ship

Jeff was waiting for the next mission, it will surely be a rescue mission, then he looks at the empty seat, then Samantha and arrives to see the sad pilot

"Its ok Joker? I'm sorry for your loss." Traynor request

"I'm fine, I wonder if it's possible to fix it?" Ask Joker.

"You can ask Tali but right now she's not feeling well who the commander is." Said Traynor, Joker turns around.

"Did he find John, how is he?" Ask Joker.

"He's fine but Commander Edward Corvos is dead in action," said Samantha.

"Poor Sarah, she must be upset to learn that the only man who loves died in battle." Said Joker.

"Plus pregnant." Said Samantha, Joker turns around in surprise then suddenly the light of the ship flashes then a familiar voice speaks.

"Hello crew, do you have to win?" Ask for synthetic voice.

"EDI ... Its really you, are you alive ?!" Ask Jeff happy and surprised.

"Yes Jeff I am alive thanks to Clara the engineer N7 in the squad of the commander Edward who save me thanks to an update to protect me from the Anti-reaper shooting." Said EDI

"How? 'Or' What?" Ask Joker and Traynor then EDI shows a video that has been recorded during the war, a woman with a brown haired tail that is with EDI.

"You think it's going to work EDI, could you ask Tali for that?" Ask Clara.

"You are the best at making protection programs, even the quarien failed to remove your protection program." Says EDI.

"Thank you but why use the resources of the alliance when nobody knows the protection program, the geths can help us?" Ask for Clara.

"They share the same networks with the reaper, they can have people indoctrinating who will warn the reaper, will keep between us, activate the protection program on me and the geths!" Said EDI, Clara begins to program EDI is the geth on omni-tech.

"Voila I can't tell you a hundred percent that it works and I can't test it." Said Clara.

"I trust you with your work." Said EDI then the video ended, Jeff and Samantha were shocked to see that.

* * *

In the command ship.

"Admiral have a call from the geth ship." Said the soldier.

"What?!" Said Admiral Hackett.

"Admiral-Hackett are we victorious?" Holds unit 1101993.

"You will not turn it off?" Hackett asks in surprise.

"What is wrong?" Holds unit 1101993.

"I'm sending you the report." Said Admiral Hackett then lip are arms to send the report via a are omni-tech, some second pass then it has the response of the unit.

"Lieutenant Rook's defense program was useful." Holds unit 1101993.

"Well, I'm glad you survived this hell." Said Admiral Hackett.

"Have noticed that the mass relays have been destroyed, had you started to repair it Admiral-Hackett." Holds unit 1101993.

"Send your engineers oh is send your soldiers in search of the survivors!" Order Hackett.

"Order confirm." Said unit 1101993, then hung up, then Ashley, James and Alex arrived by call.

"Did you want to see us Admiral?" Said Ashley.

"Yes Lieutenant, I read the report and I would like to know who and the woman who killed Commander Edward Corvos and who and you?" Hackett asks.

"Didn't know Admiral she was hiding and she was invisible, she wears a poncho in fabric with a hood but have know that her a woman by her voice but the most blizzard her who said 'it its for Kai leng, the next its Shepard 'then it put its invisible then it disappeared. " Said Ashley, Admiral is calling soldiers via omni-tech to say.

"Hello Admiral Hackett, I want two soldiers to watch over Commander John Shepard!" Said Admiral Hackett.

"There is the Admiral path." Said the lieutenant, Admiral looks blankly at his card then he says

"We are all going to rebuild its going to take time but its not impossible." Said Admiral Hackett then he turns back to the squad.

"Alex Corvos by my alliance power I promoted you to Lieutenant Commander who means you are the new leader of the N7 squad." Said Admiral Hackett.

"It will be an honor to accept this admiral title." Said Alex then admiral hackett's omni-tech rang.

"Admiral, a quarienne woman who calls herself admiral raan who is looking for admiral zorah?" Said the soldier.

"You could approach her and I would like to speak to her when she has time" Said hackett.

"Understood Admiral." Said the soldier.

Few minutes.

Admiral Raan is there and then she asks a question.

"Hello Admiral, I heard Tali is here, would I like to see her?" Ask for Admiral Raan.

"She is well here admiral but before I have a request to make if you allow me." Said Admiral Hackett.

"Let me see Tali and then I'm ready to listen to you." Admiral Raan.

"of course, Lieutenant accompany Admiral Raan to the commander's room!" Order Admiral.

"Yes admiral." Said alex, Raan raises questions.

"What is Tali doing in his captain's room?" Raan asks.

"Actually Admiral-" said Alex but was cut by Ashley.

"I think it's more Tali who should answer your question." Said Ashley, Admiral Raan looks at everyone then she says.

"Very well, I am going to speak with her, you can bring me back to Tali young man." Said Raan

"Yes Admiral." Said Alex who goes to John's room.

* * *

In John's room

Tali look at the man of her life still in a coma, then a wild thought is arriving then she wonders if he still are ... omni-blade, she looks around, sees her and free she looks below drapes at the bottom of the belt.

"Phew I was scared." Said Tali

"Uh ..." Said the Soldier who saw Tali looking over the sheets, Tali froze then she saw the soldier with his mouth open.

"Uh ... I wanted to check something." Said Tali, the soldier looks away to focus.

He has two minutes of silence.

"Aaaah I miss you so much John." Said Tali

"Tali." Said a man's voice, she turns to see Alex.

"Yes Alex?" Said Tali

"You have visitors." Said Alex then he lets in a quarry woman who Tali has immediately recognized.

"Aunt Raan." Said Tali then she hugs her aunt, Alex rattles her head, smiles.

"I'll let you." Said Alex who turns around then he sees a woman with medium black hair in uniform of the alliance with the admiral rank, she looks a lot like John but with traits of woman.

"Hello Admiral, can I help you?" Ask Alex.

"I'm looking for John Shepard's room." Said Admiral.

"And you be?" Ask Alex.

"Admiral Hannah Shepard, I am her mother." Said Hannah, Tali heard the last name Shepard turned around to see the woman she saw in the burial of her son.

"Mrs. Shepard." Said Tali

"Do you know her Tali?" Ask Alex

"Its John's mother, I can confirm that." Said Tali, Alex lets him in.

"I leave you with your son Admiral Shepard." Said Alex who goes to the command center, Tali felt embarrassed because Raan does not know his relationship with John and who is pregnant with his child, then his mother and also, she looks at me carefully then to break the ice she says .

"I'm going to start, Tali said to me when my son has a romantic relationship with you." Said Hannah.

"WHAT!" Said Tali and Raan.

"How did you know, I mean no, yes, I'm sorry." Said Tali in the embarrassed.

"Tali, how long has this relationship been?" Said Shala still shocked, Tali looked at the ground in shame.

"From the collector's bass." Said Tali, Hannah puts her hand on Tali's shoulder.

"I am happy for you two, you are a perfect couple that my son spoke a lot about you, I approve with all my heart." Said Hannah, a drop of tears falls from Tali's eyes, Hannah opens her arms to say to come to comfort her.

"Thank you very much" Said Tali in a Whisper, Hannah sees Raan who wanted to hug Tali then she signals to join her, Raan comes closer then they give a family hug.

"I approve of it too Tali, I am also sorry that you cannot bear the commander's child." Said Shala, They're separating then Tali feels embarrassed.

"Actually Aunt Raan ... I am ... I am." Stutter Tali.

"Yes ..." Said Shala and Hannah.

"I'm pregnant." Said Tali.

"What but its impossible to be completely different! Who diagnosed you?" Raan asks.

"Doctor Chakwas." Said Tali.

"I know her the doctor on the Normandy, I don't think she will give up hope, all I have to say is congratulations to you is John." Said Hannah with a sweet smile

"Congratulations Tali but if I hear that Shepard is treating you badly I will be angry." Said Shala.

"My son treats women very well but I'm with you if he does something wrong I'll hit him on the head." Said Hannah, the two female quarers laughed a bit then heard.

"Admiral Raan and ask in the command room, I repeat Admiral Raan and ask in the command room." Said the intercom.

"I think I need my help, I'll come back Tali and congratulations again." Said Raan who embraces Tali with love then she who John's room, then Hannah has attracted Tali's attention.

"I have something to show you!" Said Hannah.

"What do you know?" Asked Tali, Hannah had a very big smile.

"Pictures of John when he was a baby." Said Hannah

* * *

In the command room.

Raan sees the human admiral looking at the report, approaches, then coughs to get attention.

"Ah yes, Admiral, how is Admiral Zorah?" Ask for Admiral Hackett

"She's fine, she'll be happier if the captain wakes up, but you're not here to talk about that, am I wrong?" Raan asks.

"Indeed I have a request, I would like to ask for help from your people to help us repair the mass relays so that everyone returns to the native world all for you?" Admiral Hackett asks.

"I am going to speak to the admiralty conclave to discuss your request and I will keep you informed of your request." Said Raan

"Thank you admiral." Said Admiral Hackett.

* * *

In the conference room

Sarah smooth out John's rescue reports to find out more who killed her boyfriand, let's saddle up the reports her a woman who can be intimate with Kai Leng, she has to investigate but she is more active since she is pregnant, when her child will be is she can chase this bitch and then tear her head off, she hears the door, Sarah turns to see Alex.

"What are you doing?" Ask Alex

"I'm looking for clues to find and kill her." Said Sarah, Alex sighs then he approaches Sarah to place his hand on his shoulder to say.

"Sarah, forget this story of revenge and take your time taking care of your child!" Said Alex, Sarah gets up then she was going to slap him but Alex to block.

"How dare you say that, her your brother and you're going to leave this bitch unpunished her that ?!" Shout Sara

"I am not told who will not go unpunished, I will do it for you because you don't have time for that, you must raise your child and may even be able to protect him." Said Alex.

"I prefer that you stay at home to watch my child and I go in search of this bi-" Said Sarah who knows how to cut to be told.

"Your child needs his mother, and I have become the leader of the N7 squad, Admiral Hackett my promoted to Lieutenant Commander rank, I want you to stay safe and his an order from your superior." Said Alex who leaves the conference room to join the command room, Admiral Hackett turns to say.

"Lieutenant, I read the report that a rescue team has gone to find your team." Said Admiral Hackett.


	3. Note de l'auteurAuthor's Note

Note de l'auteur/Author's Note

Google translation version

What is the purpose of the site?

Personally its to share stories with a community that likes to read is written and also for fans who make a story with their favorite subject (games, cartoons, books) to the point where it can be your fan who launches into writing.

But I ask myself the question? Direct that you are more interested in my writing than my story? I even wonder if you took the time to read my book, for you its like saying the person writes very well that the story is going to be good.

Or as the example if a famous star is in the movie which is bad but everyone says the movie is good because of the actor who is in the movie.

There is one thing I want to make clear **I don't speak English. **I translate it by google translate to read your books and translate my stories because my mother tongue is **French and** if you ask the question I am not European I am French Canadian as another Quebecer.

You tell me why he does not write in his mother tongue but to begin with the Europeans criticize my writing to the very point that I do not understand. And I'm sure one of you wrote a book then I read them without your noticing it and when I translate it or when it has to be done I don't care because I like to read books no matter your writing style , but I have the impression that your reason for looking at every detail of a writing and throwing insults is yours.

If I give names he will surely tell me that its a joke or he does not take the criticism.

To begin with when cyberbullying says its just a joke, IT WILL NEVER BE A Joke, the only reason a bully says its a joke is often which is confronted by law enforcement.

For the name, no need to say it, their name is in the comments, are those who hide in visitors I delete them

I only assume advisory review because your either comment that says insult to my book or my writing is not advisory review its insult.

For those who have never written, it is never easy to write, I have a lot of imagination my not English or French but I like to share my world in my head but the more I write the more I have laughs at me.

For those who have written books I have one thing to tell you that would make your fan like your book then he starts writing but he is insulted by you but that you did not know that your fan knows his you gives a smile to the lip to be told by the person who admires or tells you that its a joke.

And if you tell me that the story is not good but its funny everyone says that I should do a book but you say that its my relatives so I meet people who are fans of the iterature they said who is very good so the problem is not history its just my writing

Anyway I wanted to say like the boxers who say `` I put down my pen '' Reason that I make myself laugh at myself instead of enjoying my stories which means that my stories that I have started to write will not end and cancel but hey, I don't think anyone who benefits from it.

I do not know if I have people who like my stories my thank you for not judging my writing, my faults ect.

Have a good day.

Dans ma langue maternelle.

Quelle est l'objectif du site ?

Personnellement ses de partager des histoires avec une communauté qui aime lire est écrie et aussi pour des fan qui fait une histoire avec leur sujet préférer (jeux, cartoon, livre) au point même que sa peux être vos fan qui se lance dans les écriture.

Mais la je me pose la question? Ont direct que vous être plus intéresser par mon écriture que mon histoire? Je me demande même si vous est pris le temps de lire mon livre, pour vous ses comme dire que la personne écrie très bien que l'histoire va être bonne.

Ou comme l'exemple si une vedette connue joue dans le filme qui est mauvais mais tous le monde dit que le film est bon en raison de l'acteur qui joue dans le film.

Il a une chose que je veux mètre au claire **je ne parle pas anglais. **Je le traduit par google traduction pour lire vos livre et traduire mes histoire car ma langue maternelle est le **français** est si vous poser la question je ne suis pas européen je suis canadien français en autre Québécois.

La vous me dite que pourquoi il écrit pas dans sa langue maternelle mais pour commencer les européens me critique mon écriture au point même qui ne comprend pas. Et je suis sur un de vous a écrit un livre puis je les lu sans que vous le remarquer et quand je le traduit ou quand il a des faut je m'en faux car moi j'aime lire des livre peu importe votre style de écriture, mais j'ai l'impression que votre raison que vous est la ses de regarde chaque détail d'un écriture et de lancés des insultes.

Si je donne des Nom il vont sûrement me dire que ses une blague ou il assume pas les critique.

Pour commencer quand les cyberintimidations dit que ses juste une blague, CA SERA JAMAIS UNE BLAGUE, la seul raison qu'un intimidateur dit que ses une blague ses souvent qui est confronter par les force de l'ordre.

Pour les nom, pas besoin de le dire, leur nom est dans les commentaire, est ceux qui cache dans des visiteur je les efface

je assume seulement des critique consultative car vos soit disent commentaire qui dit des insulte sur mon livre ou mon écriture ses pas une critique consultative ses des insulte.

Pour ceux qui ont jamais écrit, se n'est jamais facile de écrire, j'ai beaucoup de imagination mes pas le l'anglais ou le français mais j'aime partager mon monde dans ma tête mais plus que j'écris plus ont me rit de moi.

Pour ceux qui ont écrite des livres j'ai une chose a vous dire que ferais vous que votre fan a aimer votre livre puis il se lance dans écriture mais il se fait insulter par vous mais que vous ne savais pas que sais votre fan sa vous donne un sourire au lèvre de se faire dire par la personne qui admire ou vous dite que ses une blague.

Et si vous me dite que l'histoire est pas bonne mais ses drole tous le monde dit que je devrais faire un livre mais la vous dite que ses mes proche alors j'ai rencontrer du monde fan de l'iterature il ont dit qui est tres bonne alors le problème ses pas l'Histoire ses juste mon écriture

Enfin bref je voulais dire comme les boxer qui dit ''Je dépose ma plume'' Raison que je me fait rire de moi au lieux de profiter de mes histoires qui veux dire que mes histoire que j'ai commencer a écrire il seront pas terminer et annuler mais bon je croit pas qui a du monde qui en profite.

Je sais pas si j'ai des personne qui aime mes histoire mes merci de pas juger pas mon écriture, mes faut ect.

Bonne journais.


End file.
